


I DON'T WANT TO SAY GOODBYE

by beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), Strike Back (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Jess is already IN LOVE, Jessica ain't HAVING IT, Stonebridge can be just as doggy if he's HORNY, Zapata has PLENTY of experience with Damien's BULLSHIT, neither is MAJOR RACHEL, woof woof! said Damien tha DOG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: THREE TIMES  that LA S.W.A.T. Captain Jessica Cortez accepted a training assignment with theFBI...and TWICE when she doesn't.drabble-length fics (S.W.A.T. and STRIKE BACK-centric)akaTWICE when Sgt Damien Scott approached the knock-out Latina to 'have a go', and ONCEwhen Sgt. Michael Stonebridge made the same offer-NEITHER was accepted (addressed in future Chapters,beginning with Chapter 5 (FIVE)
Relationships: Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson/Jessica Cortez, Edgar Reade/Natasha "Tasha" Zapata, Jessica Cortez/David Arias (past)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 29





	1. THERE'S NO WAY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [NovaScotHilander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaScotHilander/gifts), [CourtneyMichelleLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyMichelleLover/gifts), [Sutosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutosa/gifts), [zombieblackbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieblackbear/gifts), [Chinagirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinagirl18/gifts), [kdawg87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdawg87/gifts), [MrsP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsP/gifts), [agrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrove/gifts), [Kam18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam18/gifts), [spaceystacey81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceystacey81/gifts), [xswingsx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xswingsx), [Author4me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author4me/gifts), [smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartass/gifts), [Mary1213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary1213/gifts), [Fanfiction_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_lover/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the times that SHE DOESN'T

2204 (1004pm), Hondo Harrelson's home

The doorbell rings, and a sweat-soaked Hondo, wondering who it can be at this hour, interrupting his nightly gym routine...he starts over to see  
whom it may be...his father is out, and Darryl, his 'adopted' charge, is spending the night at his friend's...when he checks the porch cam, he recoils  
in surprise: JESSICA CORTEZ...the last they saw each other, the S.W.A.T. Captain was on her way to dinner with her attorney boyfriend, David  
Arias (whom she's begun dating after their forbidden, 10 month relationship was uncovered by a jealous Police Monitor, forcing them to end it).  
The bell trills again, and a voice calls "Hondo", and there she is: long overcoat, her long, dark hair up in a messy bun, her beauty un-touched by the  
rainy weather.

"Uhhh...what are you doing here, Jess? You should be on your way to that FBI training gig."

"Hello to you, too", the sultry Latina beauty smiles, teasingly. 'How are you Jess? I'm well. Come in, come in, it's raining out.' 'Sure; it IS wet  
out.' Ignoring her mimicry, the burly S.W.A.T. Sergeant waves her inside. Following her swaying buttocks into the living room, he offers her  
a seat, which she declines. He inquires about Arias, she shrugs, and doesn't answer. The FBI training position? Not going, she says.  
"Why not? We talked about it-we ended with it's too good an opportunity to let go past."

"I agree to everything that you just said, to what we decided. The thing is: hat we have-I know that it's the love of a lifetime. That type of love  
comes around only once, and no career opportunity is worth that. You asked about David-I told him that I love another man, will always love  
another man, and ended it. I told the FBI that I'm grateful for the offer, but I'm needed here. I didn't elaborate.

"Jess..."

"Shhhhhh.." She un-belts the raincoat, and when it slides down and off of her body, she's gloriously naked, save a gold cross, and her black  
high heels.

"You were saying?" her smile is coquettish, inviting...


	2. I'LL SEE U AGAIN...I BELIEVE THAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the times that SHE DOES

"I get it-this is a once in a lifetime opportunity-I would never hold you back from that."

"You're letting me go." Jessica's voice, laden with sorrow, cracks slightly.

"You were always meant for great things, Jess. I could ask you to stay, and I believe that you would. My question is this: knowing

yourself, would you resent me for it, years later? I'd lose you anyway."

"You wouldn't be losing me-S.W.A.T. is where I LIVE."

"And once they pitch the 'for the good of the country, not just LA', you can turn that down?"

She doesn't answer. She doesn't need to.

"Go", he says gently. "Do your thing. I'll be here."

Again, that broken, yearning voice: " _Hondo_...how can I go?"

He just smiles. Wiping away tears, she says, " Try not to hate me, Amorcito."

His kiss is tender, full of all the love that he feels. "NUNCA". And he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> AMORCITO: DARLING/MY LOVE
> 
> NUNCA: NEVER


	3. I'LL SEE U AGAIN...I BELIEVE THAT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hondo convinces Jess to go to the FBI course-they promise to keep their  
> love alive, during and after the course concludes

Jessica Cortez details the offer from the FBI to train with that agency in a counter-terrorism capacity. She really, really  
rwants to do it, Hondo Harrellson wants her to be happy. As long as this makes her happy, it's what he wants to. Because  
that is what matters: HER HAPPINESS.

 **I Love You-so, so much** , she says.

 **I Know** , he responds.

 **I Won't Leave You-How Can I?**

He explains that choosing to do one doesn't necessarily negate the other. He'll wait while she completes the training. He can't hold her  
back-not in good conscience. She responds that her love for him is more important tan any position or career decision. If there is even the  
remotest possibility that this six week course will cause a rift between them, then she will decline it.

"Promise that when I come back we'll start back the same as before-YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME, Hondo."

"I promise that when you return, my love for you will be un-diminished. I will still love you. I promise you that. Go."

'I'm going, then. I'll be back in six weeks. SEIS SEMANAS, ni un segundo mas. Volvere, te lo prometo.  
(SIX WEEKS, not one second less. I will return to you, I promise you that).

"De acuredo."

(For sure)

"Let's go to bed. We have one week left-I don't wanna waste any of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: DAMIEN (WOOF! WOOF!) SCOTT MAKES A PLAY FOR JESS


	4. NO NEED FOR 'SEE YOU SOON'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Cortez is STAYING

"I want what I want, Mi Rey."

"What's that? Tell me".

"To stay. HERE, with you-my family. With my S.W.A.T. family as well."

"Jess." Daniel Harrellson's heart tells him to accept her rationale, to keep her there, with him, as she says. His head...  
his head says that these types of opportunities-for minority females of color-are there, until they aren't. And there's no  
guarantee that such an offer may be there the next time around.

He tries again: "Jess..."

"Me quedo." She stands, slips off her sweater, then her jeans, her eyes on his the whole time. "Aqui-contigo." Stepping out of her  
jeans, which are pooled at her feet. Keeping her heels on, striding toward him, as sensuous as a feline. Motions to his tee shirt  
and pants. He strips-off his baggy jeans and boxers in the same motion. Then his boots. "Sit", she says, and he does, his massive  
prong rising from his legs like a military guidon.

She turns her back to him, a lock of hair covering one eye. Carefully straddles him, lowers herself until the knob of of his mighty spear  
butts against her moist gash. A huff of escaping air from him, and a chuckle from her. She laughs aloud when he mutters 'breach, breach,  
breach!'when he pierces her welcoming insides. The journey inward is slow, torturous; yet so heavenly. For the both of them. Her tight wetness  
grips him and he huffs-out more air as she lowers, then raises herself upon, impaling herself tirelessly on his throbbing pitard. Filling his hands  
with her freely-swinging boobs, he uses them like levers, lifting her high on the up-thrust, bringing her back down, with him, when he withdraws.  
Her face contorts with the ecstasy of their coupling: eyes closed, mouth gasping, and eliciting little mewls of pleasure, her interior muscles going  
to work on him.

 **TE QUIERO** he groans. **TE NECESITO** !

" **NO VIVO SIN TI** , she shouts in response. **No quiero vivir sin ti!** !

They crash-land, back to earth, nearly at the same time, but jointly. Nuzzling his face against her sweaty neck, still buried deep within her,  
he mutters. 'You're staying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English Spanish Translation
> 
> Mi Rey (My King-not LITERAL)
> 
> TE QUIERO; TE NECESITO
> 
> I want you/I love you I need you
> 
> NO VIVO SIN TI No quiero vivir
> 
> I can't live without you I don't want to live without you


	5. NO, Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the training course Damien Scott just can't resist testing the waters with   
> Jess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Section 20: an elite covert British military intelligence and counter-terrorism unit.  
> based with MI6, Britain's Secret Intelligence service

There are seven other trainees in the FBI course Jessica Cortez is enrolled in. Week one is 90%  
classroom, and during class two, a couple of members of what the class is advised is Section  
20 are on hand. Their briefing is on how the US-based law enforcement arms (specifically,  
the FBI) mesh resources when international terrorists are involved. During their meal period,  
the brash, scruffy-bearded Sergeant with the accent approaches her as she's eating and catching  
up with Hondo. "Mind if I sit, Love?", he asks, and she waves agreement, while continuing her  
conversation. He's Damien Scott, an Aussie by the sounds of him. He digs into his food, leering  
suggestively at the comely Latina while chewing loudly and vigorously.

Seeing that he's not going to leave, she murmurs, "Amor...te hablo despues...si. Te quiero mucho...  
'bye."

"Boyfriend?' the cocky, globe-hopping crime-fighter asks. When she responds yes, he continues, "Not here  
about, though, eh?" She answers that he's in Los Angeles. He asks if they are in a serious relationship, and  
seeing no harm, she responds in the affirmative. He's asking if she knows what a 'lovely sheila' is when  
Michael Stonebridge, the other Section 20 Sergeant, rescues her. Nodding a greeting to Jess, he says to his  
partner "Here, Mate...if we're going for beers later, we should get back to the briefing, yeah?"

As Scott disposes of his tray, Stonebridge tells Cortez "My bud considers himself irresistible; don't judge him  
too harshly. He's a good guy, helluva soldier."

When Damien rejoins them, Jessica excuses herself and heads to the Ladies. She feels the eyes of both men crawling  
over her figure as she goes.

"My My!" The rugged handsome (Aussie?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish To English
> 
> Amor...te hablo despues...si. Te quiero mucho
> 
> My Love/Lover I'll talk to you after I love you very much


	6. NO, Thank You 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien Scott sends Cortez picture of his dick; and  
> Stonebridge asks her on a date

Jessica Cortez is relaxing in her hotel suite after a long day of counter terrorism briefings, when her iPhone  
signals an incoming SMS (HONDO? YAY!)...her joy dissipates, QUICKLY, when a 'dick-pic' of  
Scott's junk comes onto her screen. The first that question populating her brain is how in the world he got  
hold of her cell number, until she recalls that the course members were required to provide each other  
their contact info...she she composes her own text, making sure to use all 'caps', so that her point is clear and cannot  
be mistaken: **SHALL I FORWARD THIS TO MAJOR RACHEL DALTON, ASSHOLE?**

The next day, Michael Stonebridge approaches, asking about her morning. "Tell your pushy friend I'm armed, and I'm  
sick of his sexually harassing me. He sent me this: (she shows him the 'dick pic'), and after I threatened to forward it  
to Major Dalton, I suppose that cooled him down."

"Damien is a good sort, but I doubt that your threat registered with him. I have an idea though: if you and I were to say, have  
dinner tonight, and be seen by him, he'll probably back off. He'd never try to move in on a friend's ummm...conquest."

Disgusted, Jessica turns away. "I suppose I'll be reporting YOU to Major Dalton, as well", she calls back over her shoulder.

"OH, SHIT!" Stonebridge knows he's stepped in it now.


	7. NO, Thank You 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica calls her cousin Tasha to complain about Damien's  
> AND Michael's 'come-ons'...Tasha knows all about Scott  
> first-hand...

"Mira, Prima...Reade finally had to break his ass; that is the only way that he finally got it through his THICK  
HEAD that I wasn't and will never be interested. Hondo might have to have a word."

Jessica is non-plussed. "En serio? (really). What is his problem? Tan NECIO el guey." (he's a real pest, that donkey)

.

"He's spoiled, according to his boss, and his partner. Apparently panties drop at his feet the moment he walks into SOME  
rooms, and now he expects it at all times. It's like he's never been turned down, or told NO."

"Me mando una foto de su VERGA, tu crees? Se le voy a reportar con su supervisora." (He sent me a photo of his dick, can you  
believe it? I'm going to report him to his boss).

"No sabe que ni compara con Reade, de ninguna manera!", (He doesn't get that he doesn't compare with Reade in ANY way!)  
Tasha cackles.

Jessica joins in the laughter. "Ni con HONDO!" 9Or with Hondo!)


	8. WELL..WHY NOT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien Scott hits 'pay-dirt'...finally!

Maggie Collier, nicknamed "Zora" (Fox) by her DEA colleagues is next in Damien Scott's sight-line.  
Tall, striking, and auburn-haired, with a fantastic shape (foxy), she is as adept at undercover work as  
any in the agency (clever and elusive). Damien approaches one afternoon, the hungry look of a predator  
on the prowl on his ruggedly attractive mug. "I've seen you, right? Calliendo mob, Southern Italy?  
Damien Scott. And You're Agent Collier...Maggie."

"I am. Your reputation proceeds you, Sergeant, How much is fact, and how much fiction?" The DEA agent asks.

Over the next two days, he dials back the pressure, though he continues to suggest that they at least have  
beers, or a cocktail, one night after the day's training ends. Tiring of his overtures, Maggie finally agrees  
to a much-needed round of beers and shots at the hotel bar. He's on the 10 floor, she is on the 12th; her  
reasoning is that if things get out of hand, she can easily escape to her room, or call to her friend Lorita  
De Stafano (also with the DEA, and occupant of the suite adjoining hers) for an "extraction"...

Ten shots apiece later, Maggie is much more agreeable to his blatant 'come-ons'...she thinks, Why not? He's fit,  
easy on the eyes, and her last sex was three weeks ago. When he suggests that they go to her room, she relents.  
Excusing herself, she steps into the bathroom: she strips completely naked, and slips into a tiny red robe. It barely  
covered her thighs and butt cheeks. She pranced out into the main room, her robe loose, offering him a glimpse of  
her lovely big breasts. His cock stirred and he moved toward her. Damien always plays the percentages: a man with  
his looks and manner is not a man who spends much time alone; he gets more 'yes' than 'nos', most times.

The oral attention she pays to his good sized prick has him clenching his fists, as well as his teeth. She fellates him  
enthusiastically, her tongue busy on the tip, and the veins along the sides of his shaft. "Ahhh...ahhh he sighs, when her  
her cheeks hollow, and she sucks him hard and deep, her head diving up and down on his twitching shaft.

Let NO WOMAN ever accuse him of being selfish in bed: Damien runs his tongue up and down her ass crack,  
all the way from her pussy up to her asshole and then back again, inserting his tongue in her pussy fully and  
tasting it before taking the dollar tour...without asking, she positions herself on the big bed on hands and knees,  
still wearing the red robe. She has a fine set of buttocks, and as horny as he is, the globe-trotting crime fighter  
pauses just a few seconds to admire it. Then he pulls aside the fleshy part of her ass cheeks near her shaven mons, and  
inserts the tip of his fully-erect woman-tamer into wet, inviting cunt. He enters her in one thrust. Gasping when her interior  
walls clamp instinctively about him. He starts slowly, building speed and intensity. The sight of her beneath him, wriggling  
her hips and shoving her awesome ass back each time he pushes forward is indeed tantalizing.

Agent Margaret "Zorra" Collier shouts, "Yes, yes...AHHH...AHHHH...AHHHH. Fuck me. Fuck me baby."

Maneuvering the two of them so that she was now in his lap, Damien uses his strong legs to arch his back while she  
po-gos up and down atop his raging hard-on, her full breasts bouncing to and fro. He sits back on his heels, lazily watching  
her, and letting her have her fun.


End file.
